Guardian Angel
by aestheticisms
Summary: She loved him like a son. - Concordia, Goddess of Peace, Anthea, Goddess of Love, and N.


**Fandom: The Pokemon Game-Verse**

**Characters: Concordia, Goddess of Peace, Anthea, Goddess of Love, and N. **

**Rating: ...eh, K+**

**Notes: I don't know what think about this. Hmm. I do know for sure that the Goddesses and N have beat out Blair, Bianca, and Kamitsure from my favorite people to write about list. **

**Enjoy.**

**-RV**

* * *

Guardian Angel

She loved him like a son.

- Anthea, Concordia, N.

* * *

"Anthea, are you sure you're not getting too attached to the boy?" Concordia's soft voice resounded within the walls of the empty castle, as the Goddess of Love shook her head and crossed her arms in response to the blonde's question.

"Of course not." Anthea snipped, as she patted back her waist-length pink hair. She wasn't getting attached, not to a mortal, of course not. She bit back another retort, because Concordia knew her too well.

Concordia knew she was lying through her teeth. The blonde Goddess of Peace knew exactly what she felt, she was as attuned to her emotions as they were to their charge - N.

The boy who's future was dark, uncertain - Anthea hated not being able to predict his future, hated feeling useless against Fate's cards.

Anthea fiddled with the bracelets on both of her wrists, black with silver stones placed strategically all around the circle. Her dark eyes stared at the pieces of jewelry, pieces that would soon belong to...him.

"Why does it have to be this way, Concordia?" Anthea asked, quietly, hands trembling. Concordia patted the pink-haired girl's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"It must be like this, Anthea. He is our hero - he is the king of the board." The explanation didn't offer much comfort, but Anthea knew Concordia felt pity for the green-haired boy, only seven years old and already pre-destined for a life of pain.

"It's not fair."

"I wouldn't expect you to know much about fairness. That belongs in my realm."

Concordia's words turned flat, as if she was tired of explaining repeatedly the situation her partner. Anthea clenched her fists and turned on her heel, click-clacking away from the blonde, ignoring her final words of wisdom.

As soon as she was out of Anthea's line of sight, the girl ran. She ran through the halls, hitched up her dress skirts, looking frantically for N's room, hoping to find him safe and sound, away from the Shadow Triad..._those monsters_...

She skidded to a stop in front of an elaborate wooden door, with a menacing luxray on the doorknob. Anthea quickly burst through the doors, scanning the area for the little boy she was called to protect with her life, and nearly screamed in terror when she couldn't locate him. Anthea forced herself to calm down, to take deep breaths, as she dug her fingernails into her palm.

_One, two, three...there, there. You'll find him if you're calm. _

Whimpering.

She whirled around and attempted to pinpoint the source of the sound. She quietly stepped towards the far left corner of N's toy room, filled to the brim with bright toys and train tracks, and fell to her knees. Under a pile of pillows, cushions, and plush toys, N quivered, eyes shut, stubby arms holding a hurt zorua tight.

Anthea placed a soft hand on the boy's forehead and carefully scooped him into her arms, rocking him near her, hoping to soothe his fears.

"It's going to be all right now," she whispered, as she held back the tears of absolute disgust towards the Shadow Triad, towards Ghetsis. How could they, _how cold could they be? Didn't they realize they were hurting him?_

Anthea bit her tongue, swallowed her pride. Her rose-colored hair brushed against the young boy, who snuggled against Anthea's chest.

"They're hurt, Anthea." He sniffed, as he allowed zorua to crawl away from his grasp and onto Anthea's shoulders. The fox-pokemon let a low, guttural sound - the song of pain. Anthea closed her eyes for a second and let out another sigh.

"...all right." She placed the boy on the floor once more and carefully unlatched the zorua off her back and into her arms. She murmured a quick incantation, and the effects were immediate. Health and color returned to the injured fox, and it licked Anthea's face in gratitude. The girl cringed at the contact, but managed to carefully return the zorua back to N's chubby grip. N blinked back tears, gray eyes glassy, as Anthea sighed and bit her lower lip.

She was getting awfully soft, Concordia was right. She was never the one who would openly care for something or somebody - Anthea was much more quiet than her counterpart Concordia.

But why did this boy, this little tiny green-haired boy mean so much to her?

She didn't know why. All she knew was that she needed to protect him, but...

At what cost?

The child was falling asleep, drained from the day's experiences, zorua was getting drowsy as well. The music box that occupied other corner of the toy room began to play, a familiar nursery tune, and Anthea couldn't help but smile in the ironic juxtaposition she lived in. If one was to see them now, they would have never guessed that she was a deity and that the boy she carried would save them all. N's breaths began to mellow out, began to calm down into a steady tempo, turned _en harmonic. _

"Twinkle, twinkle...little star..." Anthea began to sing, a song she had overheard so many years ago, from a drunken mother. "...you're pathetic, but so am I..."

.

.

(and the Goddess of Love was hit with Cupid's poisoned arrow.)


End file.
